Hagrid's Anger
by 0Dutchy0
Summary: My first Fanfiction EVER.  Hagrid figures out what happened to Harry in the Forest, and before anyone can stop him, he decides to take matters into his own hands.  Rated T for a small ammount of violence.  Read and more importantly REVEIW!


**Hey everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction, so don't laugh if I do something wrong like upload the file backwards or something. And I know you are tired of hearing this, but review after you read ok? Don't bother pointing out my misspellings; I know I can't spell anythng anyway. This will be a one shot.**

**Hagrid's Anger**

Hagrid knew what was going to happen the moment he saw Harry walk off toward the Forbidden Forest. He tries to stop him, tried to run over and tell him there was no way he could kill the Dark Lord in his present state, but then Gwamp got into another crying fit after seeing so much death, and it took Hagrid along with a quarter of the other wizards and witches at Hogwarts to subdue him. By the time Gwamp was calmed down, Hagrid knew it was too late, and there was nothing he could do.

But the neon green flash that as Voldemort's killing curse on Harry, seen faintly over the trees, was too much for the half giant to handle. He screamed out in anger, and then did what no one in their right mind would ever have done. He marched off, quite calmly, into the Forbidden Forest.

With each step he took, he thought of another evil deed carried out by Voldemort; no, Tom, Hagrid refused to use this new name Tom had given himself. Having gone though the first three years of Hogwarts with Tom, Hagrid knew more of these acts than anyone, except perhaps Dumbledore. From the start of each school year, Tom seemed to never have any enemies; anyone who opposed him simply had a spout of very bad luck for a very long time. None of these misdoings could ever be pinned on Tom, he was too smart for that, but in hindsight Hagrid was sure that it could have been no one else but Tom. The three years of school misdeeds, from his potions teacher giving him an "A" and then not being able to work for a month, to Tom's opening of the Chamber of Secrets and pinning the blame on Hagrid, carried the behemoth of a man to the very edge of the forest.

Hagrid did not stop to plan out what was ahead, or even to work up courage. He simply trudged on, now thinking of every killing, every torture, every life ruined thanks to Tom.

This could have easily put Hagrid somewhere near the city of Los Angeles (especially with Hagrid's massive stride), but he knew where he was going. He still didn't think of what exactly he was going to do once he got there, but he kept walking nonetheless.

It seemed that there were no guards around the small clearing where the death eaters were huddled. On any normal day, this would have surprised Hagrid. Now, it seemed, he took notice only to one face. Grey and snakelike, Tom Riddle was looking at what all the death eaters were looking at. Harry's dead body. Hagrid caught the tail end of what h was saying to his death eaters, "Pity I never killed him sooner, now I'll need to create five more horcruxes…well, at least nagini keeps me protected from death"

Hagrid took no real notice of the body, or the fact that the death eaters looked up when they saw him approach. They all raised their wands and were ready to attack when Tom raised a hand to stop them. They took their places in a large circle surrounding both their master and the intruder, as well as the dead body of Harry. Hagrid took one step over the body and stopped on the other side. He was no less then three feet away from the most evil, and maybe the second most powerful wizard ever when Tom decided to speak.

"Well, what a plesent surprise, Rubeus old friend! I was wondering when we would meet again." Tom said in a disgusting false-cherry voice. "I do believe last time we met, I had you blamed for murder, now didn't I? Well, I guess that's all water under the bridge now, hm?" Hagrid gave absolutely no reply, and simply stared into the red eye slits without any emotion on his face. "I see nagini has taken a liking to you!" Voldemort exclaimed motioning toward the enormous serpent attempting to wrap itself around Hagrid's foot. Without looking down, Hagrid raised this gargantuan foot and brought it down with surprising accuracy onto the snake's head.

The snake let out a piercing scream as the second last part of Voldemort's soul was released from it. Voldemort looked down at his once-horcrux pet snake. "Oh Rubeus, I am afraid I am going to have to kill you for that. You see," but Hagrid never saw. With one earth shattering move, Hagrid had Voldemort's head in his hand. This would have been an easy escape for Voldemort…had his head still been attached to the rest of his body. All was still in the forest for what seemed like an eternity. The death eaters were too stunned to do anything at all, except move their gaping stare from Hagrid, to their fallen masters head and back again. A punch? A simple, muggle combat maneuver had brought down their beloved master? Nothing moved, and no sound was heard…until…

"Uh…an I intruding on something here?" Harry, unnoticed by all, had gotten back to his feet. Hagrid's arm fell back to his side.

"Harry! Ruddy hell, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" exclaimed Hagrid, whipping around. The reincarnation of Harry seemed to be too much for one of the death eaters to handle as she broke into tears. That was the first moment Harry and Hagrid noticed that they were surrounded. This seemed to be also about the time the death eaters got back to their senses and raised their wands.

"HARRY, GET DOWN!" shouted Hagrid as he dove to the ground. Harry felt the whoosh of wind on the back on his neck from a killing curse just before he hit the ground next to Hagrid. Then a miraculous thing happened.

It seemed all the death eaters had cast the killing curse at precisely the same moment, all obviously aiming for the same thing. All the balls of green magic met at the center of the circle o death eaters, directly above where harry and Hagrid were lying. The each smashed into each other, then rebounded on their caster. In no less then ten seconds, Harry and Hagrid got up to see they were in the middle of a circle of all the death eaters, all the dead death eaters. Hagrid looked at Harry. Harry looked at Hagrid. Hagrid looked into his hand.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed as he threw down Voldemort's lifeless head. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Hagrid vigorously wiped his hand off in his overcoat. Hagrid couldn't help but join in. For a while, they couldn't stop.

Finally, harry walked over to Voldemort and took the elder wand. He took his own broken Phoenix feather wand out of his pocket and said, "If this doesn't work, nothing will. _Reparo." _The wand was instantly fixed. Harry Handed the elder wand over to Hagrid. "You defeated him. The wand is rightfully yours" he said, knowing full well Hagrid would never unlock the full potential of the wand unless he defeated him in a duel.

Hagrid's eyes welled up with tears. "You don't know how much a wand would mean to me, Harry, after all these years without one" he said while pocketing the wand.

"I think that I just might, Hagrid" Harry said as he did likewise to his newly repaired wand. "I think I just might."

As the boy who lived walked out of the Forbidden forest with his oldest friend, he couldn't stop himself from saying "At least you got out without a scar."

Not one person at Hogwarts knew what the pair were still laughing about as the exited the forest, but they still all crowded around to hear the story of how Voldemort was defeated by a single punch, delivered from a man who had never gotten past grade 3.

**Well? What do you think? Troll? Dreadful? Accecptable? Exceeds Expectations? Outstanding? Any reveiws are wanted, even if its only one of these words.**


End file.
